A Scandalous Birthday
by flatfoot
Summary: It's Sanzo's birthday and he gets what he wants... and perhaps more. Rated R for yaoi [my first attempt]. Hakkai x Sanzo. PWP?


Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Minekura Kazuya sensei does!! :)  
  
  
-= Set in a luxurious bathroom [thought you'd wanna know before hand] =-  
  
  
  
  
The evening's rays fell through the tiny opened windows placed on the west wall, creating a golden warm feel... with just a hint of pinkness to mark the end of yet another day. Zephyr moved as slow as the sinking sun, bringing in the warmth along with its sunbeams. Not a single annoying sound was to be heard. Just the soft callings of a few birds in a far distance and the slow deep breaths he exhaled.   
  
  
Sandalwood incense sticks burned at one corner, its ashes falling ever so slowly as the gentle wind circled in the air. The area gradually filled with its smell... only to match his trademark scent. The same scent if only one was close enough would be able to catch a sniff from his hair, his skin... and even his clothes.  
  
  
Sanzo was soaking himself in a bathtub complete with bubbles, aromatherapy soap and of course water that reached just above his chest only exposing his shoulders and head. He turned his head to look out windows at the orange sky. He blew a cloud of smoke after inhaling from the cigarette that had been dangling between the tip of his lips. He had longed for a day like this to come. For the day he would be left alone with peace for company. For the day where he didn't have to worry about his followers. No one to bother him. Not the annoying brainless kid, or the horny skirt-chasing kappa or even the...  
  
  
He stopped at 'emotionally-unstable' and didn't continue with the remark he'd thought for him, the third one. 'The third one' he repeated to himself. The only one he could stand for more than 5 minutes without having the urge to use his infamous paper fan on. Sanzo took in another drag from his cancer stick and flicked the now finished butt out of the window. Heavy eyelids closed, but only to flash a picture of the ill-fated green-eyed beauty before him.  
  
  
In his mind, Hakkai was somewhat half-smiling. One side of his lips curved. Smiling as though the latter knew something and wasn't planning to tell him. The brown hair fell neatly into its usual place. Parting on the left side, his fringe covered most of his right eye. Revealing merely the emerald iris above his monocle. His eyes shone seductively, looking straight at him. Not blinking for even a millisecond.  
  
  
Hakkai tilted his head to one side, his pale long neck looked attractively inviting. His cunning smile grew wider, one slim finger coiled and re-coiled in front of his face, motioning for Sanzo to come closer to him.  
  
  
In the water, Sanzo's body shuddered. An exciting chill ran down his spine, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He loves the feeling he gets whenever the main character of his fantasy was the object of his desire. A rush of adrenaline pumped through his body as he imagined pressing himself against Hakkai's body. Sliding his tongue along the curve where slender neck met shoulder, before softly biting into the flesh.  
  
  
Sanzo had never made any moves to tell him that he was interested. In fact he'd tried his best not to show how nervous he felt whenever he sat very close to him. When Hakkai would accidentally brush against him ever so lightly, sending electric waves through his body. And especially when they shared a room together. At times, he'd take advantage when in those situations to soak in his presence. To take bigger breaths so that Hakkai's scent filled his nostrils and whenever he got a whiff of the familiar smell, his knees would go weak.  
  
  
Beneath the covered surface of bubbles and soap was a growing arousal invisible to his eyes or anyone else's should they accidentally enter the bathroom. Gentle strokes of his own hand caressed his erection as his fantasy continued to play accordingly to his mental directions. There were very few chances that he had when was left with privacy. Celibate or not, he was still a man and men at especially his age had more urges and desires then they'd ever have.  
  
  
Today's a special. It was his birthday. A day to mark his 24th year in this -- according to him -- godforsaken world. He never really gave any thought to this time of the year, as he never cared for birthdays. It was just a stupid excuse for everyone else around him to celebrate on his behalf, or at his expense. However, at this time he felt differently towards it. He had been looking forward for this day to arrive. Since the others around him was insistent on celebrating it, he decided to go along with it and ask for something he wanted, knowing he would definitely get no question about it. Furthermore, it WAS his birthday and the birthday boy gets whatever he wants on HIS day.  
  
  
His request was to have all 24 hours of that day spent by himself and if should his eyes lay upon any one of his traveling mates, the unfortunate person shall die a painful death. "And this ain't one of my empty threats!" he growled at them just before the clock struck midnight. The day had been relatively perfect. Restful sleep during the night, basically that meant no rain to dampen his mood. The entire morning he spent quality alone time in his room, catching up on the news that he had been so left behind from.  
  
  
He ordered breakfast in bed, lunch he had at an expensive restaurant situated at the riverfront. Only beautiful scenery to accompany him as he indulged in rich gourmet food, fit for a king. He had thought about Goku for only a moment, thinking how much the saru would have appreciated the food. 'It's just too bad' he smirked inwardly. He had no worries about spending too much though; he had -- after all -- the Three Buddha Card.  
  
  
After returning from lunch, he requested for the inn's very own masseuse. They decided to splurge a little more than usual this time and lodge in a luxurious place. And so, a petite woman dressed in a short body-hugging cheongsam attended the next couple of hours with him. There were still 7 to 8 hours left but he had no other plans. He couldn't think of anything else more satisfying to add to the series of 'activities' he had earlier. Subsequently, he decided to take a long bath.  
  
  
All of a sudden there was a loud bang, the sound of a door being slammed. Lavender eyes shot open as he turned to face the closed bathroom door, his frivolities put to a halt. No one there. 'Hmm...??' he pondered, 'probably someone in the next room'. Just then a strong gush of wind blew through the windows, tousling his hair over his face. 'Or the wind'.   
  
  
Sanzo blew the blonde strands out of his eyes and then closed them again to return to his stimulating dream, but couldn't. "Damnit! Where was I?" He was just about to mentally undress his toy when he was abruptly snapped out of it. He let his head fall back against the top edge of the tub, sliding his body deeper into the water until he was in a more comfortable position. 'Guess I'll do this later when the mood strikes again'. He dipped his head low enough to drown himself and moved back up to the previous position he was in. Drawing in deep breathes as he surfaced.  
  
  
He ran his fingers through his hair, repositioning the wet hair clinging to face. Eyes still unopened, the monk decided to have a snooze in the tub itself. '90% of bathroom accidents happen in bathtubs' one of the headlines he'd read in a survey posted in the newspapers. "Humph... who bloody cares!" Allowing his limbs and back to relax its muscles, he slowly dozed off.  
  
  
  
  
Soft, barely audible sounds of shuffling feet reached his sensitive ears. 'Hmm...?' he thought lazily, 'must be dreaming'. The water moved ever so slowly, creating little waves that bounced slightly up and down his throat. Something touched his foot. 'What the...??' He pulled his knees up his chest, feeling that they were exposed.  
  
  
Sanzo grabbed his gun he'd placed on a side table next to him and pointed it directly at the person who'd sneaked into the bathroom. "Get out or I'll blow your brains out!" he confidently said to the unknown person for his eyes were still closed. The person seemed stubborn because instead of leaving, the movements in Sanzo's tub quickened.  
  
  
Sanzo first glared at the person when lavender eyes shot open but then questioned, frowning at the person sitting comfortably across from him, a smile timidly plastered. His heart skipped a beat, hundreds of questions fled through his mind at the same time. 'What was he doing here? What WAS he doing here? What was HE, of all people, doing here?' Still pointing his gun at Hakkai, he said, "Get your own tub", but in his usual monotonous I-am-irritated tone.  
  
  
Hakkai was less afraid now that Sanzo's temper cooled down, or so he assumed it did. He just smiled, relaxing further into the tub, his toes touching the other's toes. "I said, get your own tub" Sanzo repeated but with a slight quiver in his voice. A weird feeling swam around his torso as he waited for a response.  
  
  
"But I like this one..." Hakkai finally replied. The smile on his face turned somewhat more serious, as if challenging the monk, intimidating him.  
  
"What's so special about this one?" Sanzo asked. 'Fuck, are we flirting?' he wondered.  
  
  
Hakkai, still keeping his gaze and smile on his face, placed his hands on Sanzo's knees. Parting them as he inched closer. Sanzo stopped breathing, his chest tightened. He couldn't speak; he didn't know what to say. He only stared as was too shocked to do anything else. The blonde automatically moved the arm that held his gun away, as though someone else controlled his mind.  
  
  
The youkai placed one hand upon the rising heat in between of the other's legs, and another hand on the wall of the tub where Sanzo leaned. A small whimper escaped from the surprised man. Shivers ran do his spine now that Hakkai's nose was merely an inch away from his own. "Its special because..." he paused for a moment, and then breathe the rest of his sentence in a low whisper onto the other's lips. "... because you're in it".  
  
  
Sanzo's body numbed. He couldn't move or react when Hakkai traced his lips with his tongue. He moved his head back, trying to get away from the youkai's seductiveness. His mind screaming 'I shouldn't be enjoying this'. However, whether or not unfortunate for him, Hakkai simply advanced forward until the other couldn't move back any further.  
  
  
"Relax Sanzo-sama, you're too tensed. I know you want me. I've seen it in your eyes" he casually mentioned, chuckling at his own dominance. He couldn't believe how easy it was to seduced a supposedly HIGH ranking monk with a HIGH class attitude no one would want to play with or even come close to where he was now and get away with it.  
  
  
With that the blonde shut his eyes, thinking that it would solve his current position. He wanted him of course, wanted him bad enough to ignore the one rule his thought he'd at least keep since he broke every other one as a monk. Trying his best to also ignore the annoying voice gnawing in his mind telling him to walk away. Get out of there. But his body had already reacted to the electrifying touches. Which would he succumb to? Mind or body? Mind or body?  
  
  
"Do you want to die?" he finally spoke, eyes glaring back at green ones but not threatening enough for Hakkai.  
  
"No, of course not. I only want to give. To give a present fit for the highest ranking monk around" he whispered before licking the sensitive spot just behind Sanzo's ears. He continued placing little kisses and love bites along soft, smooth neck. Lavender eyes rolled back behind its owner's head, gradually accepting the pleasure he was receiving.  
  
"You're not suppose to be here!" he managed to choke out before what was left of his rational mind and all reasons to stop the act drifted away. Far away to the point of no return.  
  
  
He dropped his gun onto the floor when the pressure that was placed upon his arousal earlier turned heavier and began moving in circular motions. The soft thud of the gun falling to the floor mat placed along the tub was followed by a short gasp. The blonde grasped the brunette's hair, tugging so that he could see magnificent green eyes staring back at him. Sanzo explored Hakkai's lips with his fingers, feeling the way across his face to the cheekbone, tracing the jaw line and then down the slender white neck. Since he was going to go through with this, he wanted to savor every moment.  
  
  
The converted youkai watched Sanzo with amusement. Victory written all over his face, the wickedly smiling man leaned closer to capture the blonde's lips with his own. This time Sanzo did not jerk back nor did he try to avoid Hakkai, instead he returned the latter's kisses more furiously. He hungrily sucked as he crushed his lips to the other's as close as possible. Leaving no room for air or space unfilled. Their tongues tango-ed, fiercely battling against each other, both trying to dominate the other with equal persistence.  
  
  
Hakkai gripped blonde strands of hair, eliciting a surprised groan from him and this time taking charge of the situation. He thought since he was the one who'd initiated this, it was only his right to play the seme. He further meshed their lips together, causing more bruises.  
  
  
"Argh... fuck... you Hak..kai!" Sanzo growled breathlessly for Hakkai had bit the formers lower lip.  
  
  
Hakkai only smiled, satisfied with the results he was producing. His kissing heightened with each of Sanzo's little whimpers of lust, pumping more testosterone through his body. Making him even more excited than he already is. The hand that had been quietly nursing Sanzo previously had not been forgotten. His hips bucked with every jerk Hakkai made, slamming hard into the other's hand.  
  
  
Sanzo wrapped his arms around Hakkai's neck and drowned themselves in the water. The monk now lying at the base of the tub with the youkai on top of him, kissing him, thrusting him, flattening him so that he couldn't move. And he couldn't. His body had stiffened. Hakkai realized this and started to jerk off his already hard shaft. Sanzo released just before Hakkai did. Semen mixing with water. Big bubbles of air rose above the surface. The two of them were still beneath the water, running out of air very quickly.  
  
  
Both bodies jolted up, splashing water around the tub. Heaving frantically to catch their breaths. Though it wasn't a good idea to do it under water, it was also a rather thrilling experience. Hakkai leaned against the tub whilst Sanzo lay on top of him. Their were eyes closed, arms around each other, still panting with short gasps.  
  
  
  
  
The sky was dark... the moon was out. Their bodies lay still beneath the water and moonlight that shone through the casement. Only the diamonds strewn across the dark blue sky and eye of the night bore as witnesses to their hedonistic act.  
  
  
Sanzo couldn't believe his luck, nor could he accept that Hakkai could behave like this. Gojyo, he would understand, but... Hakkai??  
  
  
"Oi..." he grunted softly.  
  
"Nani, Sanzo?"  
  
"Did someone put you up to this? Did you, God knows, of all days lose a card game to Gojyo and he dared you to do this? You're definitely up to something... aren't you?" he looked up at green eyes, frowning skeptically.  
  
Hakkai laughed in response to his accusations. "Of course not, Sanzo-sama" he smiled, playfully touched the tip of the monk's nose. "I wouldn't do such a thing now, would I?" he winked.  
  
  
Sanzo's eyes widen. The fact that Hakkai approached him in this manner, anything was possible for that man. He was hoping for a different answer, but the vague one he got made him angry. He wouldn't be made a fool out of a trivial game. He had exposed his one true desire and if now he were to be taken for granted, he wasn't afraid to go against the God's wishes and continue the journey by himself. The others he assumed could either watch him from hell or heaven... wherever they would earn their place at.  
  
  
"It's a joke... a joke!!" he nervously said at the sight of Sanzo's expression. "I'm here because... I... err... like you? No... umm..." Hakkai gazed upward at the ceiling, as if to find the right words. He then whispered in the same seductive tone he'd used, "You turn me on".  
  
  
Sanzo reached for the slightly taller man and kissed him passionately. The response he got was almost instant. Before they could engage further in their heated exhilaration, a door burst open. Sure enough this time it WAS the door that led to Sanzo's bathroom. They broke their kiss and Sanzo jumped back away to the other end of the tub, panicking.  
  
  
"Ne, ne... San~zo... I'm hungry!! It's already 12 o'clock. You'll have to buy me a lot of food. I don't care. I didn't bother you for one whole day. Do you know how hard that is? I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. What you do you think? Hurry up Sanzo... get out of that tub now. I..." Goku had rambled on and on no noticing that Sanzo was not alone, and all this time the two sheepish looking parties in the bathtub were trying to figure a way out.  
  
"Ore... how come Hakkai is already here? Isn't it only now midnight? Maybe my watch is out. So what are you two doing in the tub? Is it some kinda game you're playing? Can I join in? Ne, ne... Sanzo??? It looks like fun, all the pretty bubbles... and water!!"  
  
"Urusai!!" Sanzo yelled, he picked up his gun and pulled the trigger twice leaving two bullet marks on the wall behind Goku's head.  
  
"Hehehe... Goku, why don't you wait in you room... we could play a different... err... game, but just as exciting. And we could have food!" Hakkai calmly said with his customary smile, focusing on the main point that is food so that it would distract Goku from what he's seen.  
  
"Oh alright... but Sanzo didn't have to shoot at me!! *grumble* *grumble*..." Goku left the bathroom pouting.  
  
  
"Ahh... Sanzo, I think I should leave before... uhh... Goj-"  
  
"Hey, Sanz... Oooo... Hahahahahaha!!!" Gojyo started laughing at the two naked men before his eyes. "Did you guys... I don't believe... hahahahaha!!"  
  
  
Two more bullets fired from Sanzo's gun creating another two holes in the wall behind where Gojyo stood. "GET OUT! You stupid cockroach head... Get out now or you'll die a very painful death!!"  
  
A vein violently throbbed against the blonde monk's forehead. "That's why I seriously need a day without these morons. God... I'll have to wait another damn year for this!!"  
  
The green-eyed youkai smiled at Sanzo and said, "Well, you now have me. Happy Birthday Sanzo!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-=End=-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ermm... *smiles sheepishly* Ermm... my first explicit fic. Ermm... sorry if it is bad. I know it is, unlike the many talented R-rated writers out there. Haha... :p   
  
Also, sorry for the OCC-ness of the characters and rather abrupt ending. Couldn't think anymore!!   
  
Anyways, I accept all sorts of reviews, be it flames or praises. Please review?? :) Thanks everyone and Happy New Year. May our writing skills improve and fanfiction.net produce more skillful writers for our entertainment!! :) 


End file.
